bognationsfandomcom-20200214-history
New Survival FAQ
Frequently Asked Questions Regarding the New Survival World coming to BogRealms Minecraft Server. These questions pertain only to our new survival world transition. Any other related questions will be listed on various other pages. If you have any questions that are not listed here, please contact our support team (links in navigation). Last Update: Wednesday, April 12, 2017 - 2:04PM EST What will happen to the old survival world? As part of our BogNations 2.0 revamp, we will be creating a brand new survival world for players to start a new adventure. Our new survival world will be arriving late spring 2017. As for our old survival, the world will become inaccessible to all players unless you have the Legends rank. Back to Top What will happen to my inventory, data and/or BogBucks? For All Players (except Legend-rank): '''All player data and balances will be reset in order to clean out our outdated database, remove all access and all homes associated with the old survival. All inventories, ender chests and items that are in old survival CANNOT be transferred to new survival world. Players will be joining with a default starter inventory that we set for players and ranks. '''For Legend-Rank Players: '''All balances will reset upon the release of new survival. Your player data will not reset unless requested in order to have continual access to homes set in old survival. Inventories will be retained if possible but they are not transferable to the new survival world. '''BogBucks All BogBucks balances for all players will reset upon the release of BogNations 2.0 and the new survival world. Players who have purchased a BogBucks package or obtained BogBucks through valid methods will be reimbursed with the appropriate amounts. Please contact our support if you have any questions/concerns regarding this. If you purchased money packages from our BogShop, we will reimburse you with more BogDollars than the default reset amount depending on which package you purchased. Please contact our support if you have questions/concerns regarding this. Back to Top Am I Eligible for the Legends Rank? Please see the Legends rank page for more details. Back to Top When will we completely lose access to old survival? We currently do not have a decided date but we will give you a heads up a few weeks before the event and reminders leading up to the reset date. Please keep an eye out for a message in your in-game mail, on our Facebook page or on our Discord group. Back to Top Will My Rank Stay The Same? Yes. Everyone's rank will stay the same unless you are eligible for the Legends rank (which you will be contacted by one of our executive staff members). Back to Top Can I transfer my builds from old survival to new survival? All players are eligible for build transfer if their build meets the New Survival Build Transfer Guidelines. Please review the guidelines before submitting or reviewing your builds. Back to Top How do I transfer my builds from old survival to new survival? Follow the instructions to submit your builds from old survival to new survival: New Survival Build Transfer Instruction Back to Top Can I request a specific placement for my builds? You can request a specific placement and we will do our best to place your builds in your desired location, otherwise, we will place it wherever fits best randomly. Please note we may not be able to fully accommodate placements due to many build transfers we need to make. Back to Top Is there a transfer deadline? We currently do not have a specific date in mind. We will post our cut off deadlines on our facebook page, discord group or via in-game mail. Back to Top Can I still transfer after the deadline? After the transfer deadline date has passed and our new survival world is up for all players to access, we will not accept any more build transfer applications. Back to Top __FORCETOC__